Say Anything
by Blogger101
Summary: Aria and Ezra's relationship is only just beginning, the looks, the words, are more lustful then ever before. I think sometimes we all just want to go back and watch their relationship unfold all over and over again. There's just something about forbidden love that brings out the romantic side in all of us.
1. Say Anything

**WHERE IT BEGAN**

Aria lays down on a long and dark deserted road, she is wearing nothing but a short black shapeless dress, gazing at the stars through the leaves of a eucalyptus tree. Only hours before she had met this man named Ezra, she was so intimatley paying close attention to his words and movement that she forgot to even ask about how old he was or if he worked, none of that mattered. Or so she thought at that point in time. Images of the longing and passionate liplocking they had done in the bathroom of the bar where they met, flashed through Aria's mind. The bittersweet taste of his apple pie still lingered near her mouth. Soon her reminescene brought her back to just lying there on the road, and as Aria drove home in her blue BMW, she tried to brush off the unsettleing questions that still staggered in her mind. Like why had she never seen Ezra around Rosewood Day before, he had said he's lived here for years. That question left Aria's mine pretty fast, because there could be multiple reasons that she did not need nor want to know yet. All she knew at this point was that it was inevitable that they would meet again someday, soon she hoped.

**ARIA'S POV**

It was the first day of Junior Year and myself along with friends I had come to know during Sophmore year stood nearby, we were all dreading Rosewood Days' agitating bell, it meant that First Period would soon start. Today my summer had offically ended and thoughts of Ezra still arose in my mind. I had only met him yesturday but I was just awaiting the moment when my cellphone would buzz and it would be a message from him. My friend's and I made our way to our First Period class, which happened to be Engish, one of my personal favourite subjects.

We took a seat at the back, and the bell signaling class to start had began to ring. Written on the board was the teachers name "Mr. Fitz", my friend Naomi gestured over to me from two desks away whispering

"I hope he's cute, I've never had a hot young teacher before", I replied with "Yeah that would be exciting" The English teacher had not arrived in the room yet, so I pulled out one of my favourite books, To Kill A Mocking Bird. My eyes were so intertwined in the book that I did not even notice my English had arrived.

Suddenly I heard a "Holy shit" coming from the front of the room, assuming it was one of the boys, I looked up, and in my astonishment, there standing at the front of the room was Ezra looking staight at me. My teacher. I had no words, so my immediate reaction was to start coughing uncontrollably, others around asked if I was okay, and that took the attention away from Ezra Mr. Fitz for a moment or two. After a few moments class continued, and I kept my head down on my desk as "Mr. Fitz" was teaching.

**-END OF CLASS-**

As the bell to end class rung, I was one of the first people to stand up and make my way out the door, hopefully then the embarressment would end. As school came to a close, I knew I had to confront Ezra, and so that's what I did.

I faintly knocked on "Mr. Fitz" classroom door, making sure nobody was around. As I stepped in the room and closed the door, before turning around to face him, I took a deep breath, then looked at him and started to speak

"Hi" was all I could mutter, Ezra replied in a barily audible tone of voice

"We should talk", there was a short moment of silence, then Ezra continued "I didn't know you were a student here when I met you yesturday, let alone would be in my class"

I intently said "It doesn't change anything, we just have to be...careful" as I finished speaking, I could tell what Ezra was about to say pained him

"It changes everything Aria, I'm your teacher, I thought we did have a connection but I don't think it's in mine or your best interest to find out, I really do think you're an amazing person Aria, its just it could never work", as tears welded up in my eyes, I looked down at Ezra's hand on top of his desk, then I placed my on top of his showing him that I believe theres hope.

"I'll see you tomorrow in class" I said as I slowly made my way out of the room, where then tears rushed out of my eyes and they wouldn't stop until the next morning.

**Just to get the story started, I thought it would be better to make it similar to the show and books of course. However, in the next chapter it won't be. I had so much enjoyment in writing this. Enjoy!**


	2. Every Word Keeps Cutting Through

**Aria's POV**

As I walk up the steps to Rosewood Day, my body almost crumbles as I see Ezra's car, just the thought of him makes my stomach ache tremendously. I'm startled when I hear Naomi call out my name,

"Aria, Hey! Just wanted to tell you, my mom's making me switch out of Spanish so I can take another AP course, and so we are not able to do it together, I was really disappointed" Although I as well saddened by the fact we wouldn't be able to spend another one of my favourite classes together, Naomi gave me the brilliant idea to switch out of "Mr. Fitz" English class, so I am taught by someone who doesn't make me dread going to the class of one of my favourite subjects.

So as Naomi and I say are goodbyes, I begin to saunter over to the Principles office to see what I can do about a class change.

As I enter the bright musty room, a petite woman walks over to me and asks "What can I help you with?" and reply in a very calming response

"I'm looking to switch out of English class" the woman, who I had figured out went by the name "Sharon" her name tag on the top right corner of her cardigan read. Sharon walked behind a counter and pleasantly handed me a slip of paper, my eyes dropped down to read what it said "Teacher Consent" I gulped, hoping Sharon did not notice the uneasiness that was coming through shaking fingers of mine. She then continued to explain what it meant

"So if you would like to switch out of your class, just get the teacher you have now to sign it, then bring it to us, and you will be into a different class by the following day" this is the last day I will ever be in the same class as Ezra I thought with my emotions undecided.

"Thank you" I muttered as I made my way out of the office. I strode down the hall to my first period class, which of course is English.

**-SKIP FORWARD -**

It was now five minutes until English class was to end, and my eyes were enthralled in the tickers of the clock. I could not wait until the moment the form is signed and the enjoyment I used to find when I came to an English class was a reality. The bell begins to ring, and my heart begins to thump continuously, I wait for everyone to clear out of the room before I make my way up to Ezra's desk.

Naomi calls to me "Are we studying at my place later?" I then yell "I'm sorry I can't, but I'll call you okay?" Naomi then replies "Okay, later."

My books are tightly clenched between my arms and I begin to slowly walk up to Mr. Fitz desk. He has his back turned towards the whiteboard, erasing the lesson from today. I pull out the consent form and reach my hand slightly over half of the desk, as I'm doing this "Mr. Fitz" turns around and glances up at me.

"What's this" he asks casually. "I would like to switch out of your class, and I need your consent" I reply with the same repetitive tone.

"Aria, you do not need to switch out, just because things happened, does not mean you have to leave"

Anger starts to penetrate through my fingers and I angrily respond with "Ezra! I cannot sit in your class knowing that only days ago I thought of having a future with you, it kills me to see you" tears now begin to stream along my face.

Ezra hesitates but continues to speak "I have thought about us a thousand times over Aria, and in my mind it does not end well for either of us." Silence passes between us.

I ask "What about faith? Remember what you said night we first met? You said your feelings for me were like something out of a movie because they happened so fast, so should this not be something worth fighting for?"

Settle expressions pass between us, then I begin to retreat out of the room. Suddenly I feel Ezra tug on my arm "Don't forget about your form, I just signed it" my face is still toward the door and I turn to grab the sheet when Ezra pulls me into his arms and starts whole heartedly kissing me. A strong sensation of joy washes over my body as are lips intertwine.

**10 MINUTES LATER **

When Ezra running off his cellphone number to me so I can enter it into my phone, we discuss how we were going to try to make it work, although it seemed risky he was the person I would take a risk for. When I get home that evening, I jump to the suprise of recieving a text from Ezra so soon

**See you in class :)**

**-Ezra**

After a long and tiresome day I went to go sit on my bed, but I had a few books I needed to move to make room, I'm picking them up and moving them up on my dresser, then suddenly a piece of paper falls, it looks like the consent form, I pick it up and without a thought go to rip it and toss in the garbage when to my amazement it registers that Ezra never actually signed it.


	3. Dinner For Two

**Ezra's POV**

Aria sits across from me, her eyes tangled in a swarm of words from her favourite book. She looks up in astonishment "Ezra! Your coffee is spilling" I'm bewildered because I'm not even consuming any beverages. "Aria, what are you talking about? "Ezra! Your coffee, Ezra! Reality hits me and I'm sitting in the staff room with Coffee spilt everywhere, and Glenda, the school's Secretary; glaring at my soiled shirt. I rush out of the room into the hallway, and out to my car where I have a spare in the backseat. As I approach my vehicle I ponder if anyone could of noticed who I was thinking about. Aria and I have only ever been on one date and that was before I knew I would be her student, and now with the knowledge of who she is, my life is on the line. This accident has really put things into perspective. I will invite Aria over to dinner to reassure her of what is at stake by being together.

The rest of the Tuesday afternoon went over smoothly. As I arrive home I settle into my nightly routine and then message dinner plans to Aria.

**Would you like to have dinner? - E**

**When? - A**

**Tonight. We need to talk about things, - E**

**Yeah I think so to. I'll be over shortly - A**

**See you soon - E**

My mind scrambles around the kitchen in attempt to find some edible food in a short amount of time. I find rice, chicken and garlic bread. That will have to settle for "fancy" I thought. After an hour in of preparing dinner, I hear a knock at my apartment door. As I open the door, Aria and her beautiful smile are standing there. "Would you like to come in?" I ask.

"Thanks" Aria replies.

"So I was trying to shoot for fancy but I assumed my usual Mac & Cheese just was not going to cut it, so as you can see this is what I have prepared for us."

"That looks really nice Ezra. You did not need to go through so much trouble."

"It was really no trouble." I smile shyly.

-Line Break-

Aria mentions the miscellaneous things she did throughout the day and after she finishes I take the first opening I find to ask about what she hopes will happen with us. "Do you see us having dinner together more?" Aria had a small grin that was noticeable and humble. "I hope so" Aria replies. "Listen, you know if you ever begin to get uncomfortable with this arrangement or anything, you can tell me, I understand how hard it must be for you, and you deserve a normal high school experience so this doesn't have to con..." Aria interrupts. "It's okay, I really want to see where this goes as well. Maybe I haven't been letting it on enough but I really like you to Ezra."

"Change of topic, what movies do you like?" I ask her.

"Movies where there is no room for doubt" She replies certain.

"Interesting"

"Why? Which ones do you prefer?" Aria questions.

"Movies with non anticipated outcome. I like the thought of not knowing and discovering something I never thought possible" I answer coyly.

Aria talks with a glistening smile, "So I'm assuming romance movies don't cut it for you?"

"Not particularly, no" I express carefully waiting for Aria's reaction.

With a dissipating smile Aria stands up and turns towards the door "I'm sorry Ezra, but I cannot date someone who doesn't love a sappy romance just as I do"

"Is this a trick?" I reply confused

Aria turns back with a sheepish grin "Okay, fine it's your hair too"

Without a thought I stand up and put my hands around Aria's neck and gently kiss her. The song Look After You by the Fray plays from the radio in the faded background.

Aria moves her head away to tell me she has to go before her mom begins to wonder why her photography class is taking longer then expected.

"Will I see you again soon?" I ask her as she holds the door to leave.

"Dance tomorrow, I'll be the one wearing a blue dress and white mask." She hesitates "I might have a date, but I'll look for you"

"I'll be there to chaperon, but we can meet by the fountain." I exclaim

**Sorry it's been forever. I was not even sure if this story was worth continuing but I needed to just write. I'm not really going to be consistently writing this, it's more of an off and on thing. So don't be compelled to check back everyday. But if you're really in need for more please send comments and eagerness for more. Thanks for reading!**

"It's a date" She whispers


	4. What's Upon Us

Aria's POV

It's almost one hour before the school dance starts and I still haven't the slightest idea of what I'm to wear. I had originally planned on wearing this beautiful blue dress but it was fitted all wrong at the last minute. My date Liam should be arriving shortly and I'm flustered and just not ready. I make the decision to call Hanna Marin to rescue me from this nightmare of nothing to wear. She tells me over the phone she has a dress she bought for the perfect date, if and when it was ever to happen for her, she said as long as I find some luck while wearing it then that is how I could repay her.

"Is it blue?" I ask eagerly.

"How did you know?" Hanna asks surprised.

"I think it's lucky already" I answer with excitement.

"Wait why?" She responds curious.

"It's a long story that we don't have time for, hurry with that dress!" I joke.

*5 Minutes Later*

"Hi, Liam?"

"You ready?" He answers seemingly unaware of the rob that is hugging my body.

"Sorry I'm running a little late getting ready, is it okay if I just meet you there?"

"Oh I see, that's okay, I can wait if you want?" Liam gives a forced answer as he looks down at his watch.

"No it's fine, besides Hanna Marin is going to be here shortly, I'll just catch a ride with her, I don't want you to have to miss out" I smile politely.

Liam looks back at his truck, oblivious to my knowledge of his eagerness to leave. "Okay, if you insist, I'll see you there!"

As Liam leaves Hanna pulls up with the most amazing blue dress I had ever set eyes on.

"This is not just a lucky dress, it's more beautiful then my original dress ever was." I tell her amazed.

There was this feeling wash over me like this night could actually end up in a good place.

"You'll thank me by putting some luck into this dress. Now seriously tell me why the colour blue makes it special" Hanna insists.

-LINE BREAK-

I'm trying on the dress in my bathroom while Hanna is standing outside interrogating me.

"So this guy your seeing at the dance tonight is not Liam? He's just a decoy for a guy your parents wouldn't approve of?" Hanna continues to question.

I tell her details about Ezra but leave out specifics so I don't risk putting my relationship with him in jeopardy.

"My parents would approve of him, if only he was just a little younger"

"How old is he anyway? I bet he's that senior that sits behind you Chem! Aria, you need to tell me who this guy is!"

"I told you I can't. He doesn't want anyone to know about us, and neither do I."

"Well then you're just going to have to watch your back, I'm going to uncover this mystery guy" Hanna proclaims.

I nervously exit the bathroom and head out to the car. Seeing Ezra tonight might be a lot harder then I previously planned.

-LINE BREAK-

Lights are flashing and music is coming in all directions of the high school gym. Hanna leaves me to find Liam while she casually looks for Caleb. As I leave her she turns back to signal that she's watching me. I laugh hesitantly.

I find Liam on the dancefloor chatting with some friends I know from school. I touch his shoulder to let him know I'm here and he envelopes me in a hug and yells over the music how beautiful I look.

"I see why you needed that extra time to get ready, you look amazing Aria!"

I casually thank him and tell him just as well. Liam invites me to dance with him and I nicely accept that offer.

In a moment as my hands lay over Liam's shoulders Look After You by The Fray plays over the stereo. The same song that was playing in Ezra's apartment as I was over for dinner, it was our song. Dancing with Liam in that moment suddenly felt wrong and I told him I had to get some air because I wasn't feeling to well.

As I ran up through the hallway I found Ezra's English room and slowly entered it. I took a few moments to look around and I walked over to the window to look out at the moon. It was full and the star alignments were the most beautiful image.

I turn around and look at the desk in front of the white board, gently touching the letters on the desk that read "Mr. Fitz"

Turning back to the window I hear footsteps so I hurry my way out before anyone notices I was in there.

At the end of one of the very long hallways that inhabits the school is a very large clock. This reminds me to meet Ezra by the fountain. As I go to meet him I hesitate, hoping the dress still had some luck in it after all.

-LINE BREAK-

I'm standing right where the fountain lies and I dig a coin out of purse to make a wish. I clutch my eyes together and turn around. Three seconds pass and I toss it in over my head. I begin to open my eyes and there stands Ezra in the most incredible light.

"You came." I grin.

Ezra smiles "You look beautiful tonight Aria. Although I'm sure your date has already told you as much"

I whisper in his ear "He might of but it only means something coming from you"

"I saw you dancing with him early, well I guess not really, where did you run off to?"

"I needed some air, all I could think of was who I should of been dancing with" I frown.

"Well I'm here now, and nobodies around. Can I have this dance?" Ezra gestures.

"Well if you insist." I coyly giggle.

Ezra and I are intertwined in a warm embrace and the moment only lasts for a few minutes before I worry Hanna would come looking for me.

"This was an amazing night and I'm glad you were here." I whisper as I hold one hand in Ezra's.

"I'll call you soon." Ezra whispers back.

As I let go of Ezra's hand to leave I retrieve back to kiss him quickly and then hurriedly make my way back into the gym.

-LINE BREAK-

"Where have you been? You were with him weren't you?!" Hanna shouts over the music.

"I think you'll have more luck in this dress then you'll need for a lifetime" I smile over what just happened.

"I'll find out who he is sooner or later, but I'm glad you had a great time" Hanna assures me.

"Let's get out of here and call it a night" I gesture towards the door.

As were leaving my phone buzzes

**Woah, woah be my baby**

**I'll look after you**

**- Ezra**


End file.
